Home (Season Six)
Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros is featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It is sung by Artie, Brittany, Jane, Kurt, Madison, Mason, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Roderick, Santana, Spencer, and Tina. Lyrics Studio version= Alumni: Hey! Rachel: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Not the way that I do love you Alumni: Hey! Kurt: Well, holy moly, me, oh, my You're the apple of my eye Girl, I've never loved one like you Alumni: Ho! Santana: Man, oh, man, you're my best friend I'll scream it to the nothingness Brittany and Santana: There ain't nothing that I need Alumni: Ho! Artie and Tina: Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie Chocolate candy, my, oh, my Puck and Quinn: There ain't nothing please me more than you Puck and Tina with Alumni: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Alumni: Ho, ho, ho, ho Puck and Santana: La, la, la, la Take me home (Santana: Daddy) (Puck: Momma) I'm coming home New Directions: Ho! Mason: I'll follow you into the park Through the jungle, through the dark Girl, I've never loved one like you New Directions: Hey! Madison: Moats and boats and waterfalls Alleyways and payphone calls I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true) New Directions: Hey! Spencer: Laugh until we think (with Santana: we'll die) Barefoot on a (with Santana: summer night) Never could be sweeter than with you New Directions: Hey! Jane: And in the streets we run afree Like it's only Jane and Roderick: You and me Geez, you're something to see Santana with Madison, Mason, Tina, Alumni, and New Directions: Hey, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Hey, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Alumni and New Directions: Hey, hey Santana with Madison, Mason, Tina, Alumni, and New Directions: Hey, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Hey, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Santana with Kurt, Rachel, Alumni, and New Directions: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Moats and boats and waterfalls Rachel and Santana with Alumni and New Directions: Home is when I’m alone with you |-| Episode version= Alumni: Hey! Rachel: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Not the way that I do love you Alumni: Hey! Kurt: Well, holy moly, me, oh, my You're the apple of my eye Girl, I've never loved one like you Alumni: Ho! Santana: Man, oh, man, you're my best friend I'll scream it to the nothingness Brittany and Santana: There ain't nothing that I need Alumni: Ho! Artie and Tina: Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie Chocolate candy, my, oh, my Puck and Quinn: There ain't nothing please me more than you Puck and Tina with Alumni: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Alumni: Ho, ho, ho, ho Puck and Santana: La, la, la, la Take me home (Santana: Daddy) (Puck: Momma) I'm coming home New Directions: Ho! Mason: I'll follow you into the park Through the jungle, through the dark Girl, I've never loved one like you New Directions: Hey! Madison: Moats and boats and waterfalls Alleyways and payphone calls I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true) New Directions: Hey! Spencer: Laugh until we think (with Santana: we'll die) Barefoot on a (with Santana: summer night) Never could be sweeter than with you New Directions: Hey! Jane: And in the streets we run afree Like it's only Jane and Roderick: You and me Geez, you're something to see Alumni and New Directions: Hey, hey Jane and Santana with Madison, Mason, Tina, Alumni, and New Directions: Hey, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Hey, home, let me come home Home is when I'm alone with you Jane and Santana with Madison, Mason, Alumni, and New Directions: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Moats and boats and waterfalls Home is when I’m alone with you Trivia *With 13 soloists this song features the most singers. The previous number being 10 in Do They Know It's Christmas?, We've Got Tonite, and Take On Me. * This is one of the songs where someone's parts in the studio version were sung by someone else in the show similar to: A House Is Not a Home, Imagine, One, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, Time Warp, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away ''and Pompeii''. Gallery Glee_home.png B6nNDTeCAAA0ndu.jpg B6nL4wACcAAuMP4.png Brittana Home.gif Tumblr nhq195XyRz1rl53x2o1 500.gif Tumblr nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o3 500.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.55.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.55.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.55.24 pm.png Puckhome.png santanapuck.jpg.png Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo3 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo4 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo2 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo1 250.gif m6JY1j.gif homes6.jpg Mccarthytwins4.gif Mccarthytwins3.gif Mccarthytwins2.gif Mccarthytwins1.gif Rodericks6glee 6.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Homecoming